The Second to Last Jedi
by Spector7
Summary: The new Star Wars movie is called the Last Jedi. Ezra has a problem with the title. SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE! One-shot. Will take meme requests. More inside.


**If you haven't see the Last Jedi, WATCH IT! IT IS DA BEST!**

 **I don't own anything except for my own evil thoughts and creations. All hail Disney.**

 **BTW: Voss is a Star Wars planet in the Outer Rim. Check it out!**

 **THE PLANET VOSS**

 **TWO YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF "THE LAST JEDI".**

* * *

The rugged beauty of Voss was something seen on a holocard. Picturesque forests, looming platues, and oddly stacked bouldiers scattered across the rugged landscape. One would never guess that it was controlled by sickly fat and greedy hutts.

Amongst the untamed forest alive with creatures calling to one another walked a tall figure cloaked in black. A strangely familiar hum reverberated around him, scaring off large predators and meek prey, as well as the occasional scoundrel hoping to rob someone of their week's pay. Two long cylinders hung on his belt. His face was hidden from view. He walked with purpose, trusting the humming sensation to guide his every step.

The "sensation" guided his steps well, taking him to a clearing usually inhabited by large herbivores. Instead of the usual creatures, a looming modified freighter sat in the sun. Colorful designs were painted onto the hull, giving it a more rebellious look and reflecting its crew's personality. A small form kneeled on the top of the ship, scrubbing furiously at carbon scoring littering the top of the hull. An out-dated droid accompanied the figure, repairing frayed wires.

The figure paused her work to gaze off in the distance. Her face lit up when she spotted the cloaked man standing at the edge of the clearing. She gave a cry of joy and slid off the hull, running to embrace the man. Her colorfully bright hair and mandolorian armor reflected the bright sun.

"Ezra!" she cried as she threw her arms around the figure. "You're back!"

The cloaked figure smiled and hugged the mandolorian back. "Yea," he agreed. "I missed you, Sabine."

Sabine gasped and pulled back, suddenly remembering something important. "The others," she whispered to herself. "I have to tell the others!" She rushed into the freighter, yelling the news to the rest of the crew.

Ezra chuckled to himself and slowly followed her lead. He paused to finger the worn durasteel hull. A sense of nostalgia washed over him, engulfing him in guilt. He should have never left.

Sabine ran back into the cargo bay with an older Twi'lek and a lasat in tow.

The twi'lek's tired expression lit up as soon as she saw Ezra's face and she smiled. "Welcome back, Ezra," she greeted.

Ezra smiled.

The rest of the small crew were happy to greet their old crew mate after years of him being gone off-world. Being one of the last Jedi, the New Republic thought it best to keep young Ezra Bridger and his master Kanan Jarrus hidden safely in the Outer Rim just in case the unthinkable happened and the newly rebuilt Jedi order was destroyed. It had been twenty years since Ezra had seen the crew. Since Kanan became one with the Force, they were all Ezra had left.

After pleasantries were exchanged, Sabine invited the others to the common room, teasing that she had a surprise for Ezra. As they sat on the cushioned seats, Sabine pulled a holo out of a cabinet.

"It's called 'The Last Jedi'," she explained with a grin. "Some people decided to make a movie out of the past events a couple years ago. It's actually really good," she quickly assured, catching on to Ezra's skeptical face.

The holo itself was really good, true to what Sabine had promised, but one thing bothered Ezra as he stared at the pictures. _They see Rey as the last Jedi,_ he realized. _But what about me?_

After the holo, Ezra quickly excused himself and looked up the number for the ones responsible for creating the new movie. He dialed it and waited for someone to answer his call. A young, middle aged human lady filled the holo. She smiled.

"Thank you for calling Lucasfilm. This is Hannah. How may I help you?"

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Hi," he slowly greeted, "I'm calling about that new movie you made. Wasn't it Star Wars?"

Hannah nodded. "Yes it was," she confirmed. "Are you referring to the Last Jedi?"

Ezra nodded. "I think you have a problem with the title."

Hannah stopped, confusion written on her face. "Oh?" she prompted.

"I happen to know a Jedi," he continued. "Have you ever heard of Ezra Bridger?"

Hannah shook her head. "No, sir, but I can search his name." she quickly typed something on an unseen screen to the left of her. A frown crossed her lips. "It says here that Ezra Bridger was killed during the destruction of the Jedi Temple on Courasaunt. That was several years ago."

Ezra hung his head slightly, letting his shoulders slump downward.

"I'm really sorry, sir," she assured him. "Did you know him?"

Ezra shook his head. "I must have gotten the wrong person." he forced a smile. "Thanks anyway," he told him.

Hannah nodded politely. "Have a wonderful day."

Ezra quickly hung up, trying to hide the emotional turmoil in his mind. _No one remembers me. Kanan was right. I'm forgotten._

That night Ezra sat on top of the hull of the Ghost, staring up at the millions of stars in the sky and listening to the occasional call from an unseen creature in the forest. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind as he sat.

"Maybe I should have never left," he thought aloud.

A gentle voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Why would you say that?" Hera asked as the twi'lek climbed atop the hull.

Ezra jumped slightly, shocked to see her in the same place as him. He quickly recovered and forced a small smile as Hera sat next to him and draped a blanket over his shoulders. He shrugged in response to her inquiries.

"What was that call about?" Hera continued.

Ezra shrugged again. "I was just wondering about the title," he simply answered.

Hera leaned closer and looped an arm around his waist. "You mean the fact that there are two Jedi, not one?" she asked.

Ezra nodded, biting back tears. "I just..." he trailed off. "I don't want to be forgotten," he finally answered. "It seems like the whole galaxy just moved on without me. I mean, when I was younger and living on the streets I was fine with not being noticed. Now that I've been a part of this rebellion, I know how it feels to be pointed out by a youngling and thanked by oppressed peasants. It feels _good_. It feels better than surviving." he sighed deeply. "I don't want to just get by. Now that Kanan's gone, I don't know what to do."

Hera gently rubbed his back in a motherly way. "I know," she assured him.

"I don't want to be forgotten like Kanan," Ezra whispered. A sob escaped his lips.

Hera turned to meet Ezra's blue eyes, a sad light flickering amongst the green. "Kanan isn't forgotten. He's here with us." She let him lean his head on her shoulder. "You can always come to me when you feel lost. We will never forget you."

* * *

 **Another fluffy one-shot. If I keep this up I'll flufficate. XD**

 **Anywho, I was just thinking about this and I thought it would be really funny. It was going to be more humorous but I was in a dark mood. :\ Sorry, Blueberry!**

 **Please Favorite and review! If you find any funny thoughts or memes you like, PM me and I'll write a one-shot on them!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


End file.
